The Seaside
by AyRayKay
Summary: A short AU Akushi Oneshot. Fluff galore! Possibly OOC since I have not written any KH (or fanfic at all, for that matter) stories before. Hope you all enjoy! Rated T for some fluff, and because I'm a paranoid person.


**Hey guys! Audrey here. So, this is my very first fanfiction story :o I'm not even a part of the KH fandom, but my friend Sam introduced me to some of Taliax's fanfiction, and suddenly, I became obsessed, especially with Akushi. I don't know how in character Axel and Xion are in this, but whatever. Haha.**

**A bit of quick background on this story: I wrote it for my friend Sammy, who's a HUGE Akushi fan. She read a short little fluff piece I wrote based off of the song Feel Again by One Republic, and she demanded I write some Akushi for her xD. She seemed to like (okay, like is an understatement, she sent me an email full of caps and exclamation points and screaming about how much she loved it) it, so I figured i would post it here. The whole seaside thing is based off of a song by one of my current favorite bands, Seaside by The Kooks.**

**I've never published any of my writing anywhere before, so reviews would be appreciated! Both criticism and praise welcome. I've talked enough. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Xion sat on a rusted bench, legs crossed, hands knitting themselves together on her lap. Why was she so nervous? She had spent almost half an hour on her wardrobe to just decide on jean shorts, converse, and a long sleeved red striped shirt, and she had never fixed her hair more. She had bitten her lip so hard it was bleeding. Why did she even care? Just because Roxas was on vacation and she and Axel would be taking their normal walk alone...no one else...just them...

Stop it, she told herself. it's just a walk. We go on walks all the time! but not with just Axel and I...and, I mean, what could be more romantic than a walk on the beach, just the two of us? Romantic?! What am I saying?

She was snapped out of her worried by the sound of a voice calling her name behind her. She looked up to see Axel jogging toward her while balancing two ice cream bars in his large hands.

"You ready to go?" he said as he slowed to a stop next to her.

"Yeah. Axel, what's that in your hands?"

"Sea salt ice cream, of course!" he told her, grinning.

She wrinkled her nose. "Salty ice cream?"

Axel laughed at her expression, and handed her one of the popsicles. "Just try it. It's awesome, I promise."

She took a lick, and her mouth exploded with sweet and salty flavors. "Yum! For once, you were right, Axel!" she laughed.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. And hey, what's that about being right for once?" he quirked an eyebrow, his green eyes showing his amusement.

"Oh, nothing..."

"Well, I could just go on this walk alone..."

"No! I mean..." Xion kicked herself. She seemed much too worried. "If you want. But then, who will you talk to?"

"I could always get Larxene."

Xion scowled at the mention of Axel's evil ex girlfriend, and Axel laughed at her expression. "Just kidding. I'm perfectly okay with you," he said, grabbing the hand that didn't hold ice cream and starting to walk.

Xion shivered, even though Axel's hand was burning her up. What was wrong with her? Axel noticed her shivering and slung an arm around her tiny waist, making her shake even more.

"Are you okay, Xion?" he asked, worried. "Do you want me to...um..."

She waved him off. "No, I'm just cold. I should have worn warmer clothes; I didn't expect the wind to be this cold off of the water, "she said, avoiding his emerald gaze by staring off into the sparkling blue water that matched her eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me what you wear," he said offhandly, "You look gorgeous in summer clothes or winter ones."

Xion felt her cheeks turn even redder, and changed the subject. What was wrong with her today? And why did that little remark cause butterflies to suddenly hatch in her sea-salt ice cream filled stomach? She chewed on her lip as they walked farther and farther along the beach, with Axel's arm around her waist the entire time.

They discussed everything and nothing as they continued down the sand. As long as Axel didn't move from beside her, Xion found she didn't care what they talked about. She relaxed into his warmth as the afternoon got colder and colder.

Axel pushed her away, and Xion found her side instantly grow cold. "Race ya!" he yelled, sprinting down the beach.

"Hey, no fair! You have a head start!" she yelled, chasing after him, converse slipping in the sand. He laughed, and kept on running.

Eventually, Xion caught up to the redhead and before she could think about what she was doing, tackled him. She fell on top of him as he rolled into the sand, her giggling the entire time.

"I win!" she managed the choke out in between laughter.

He continued laughing beside her on the sand as they stared up into the blue sky. The sounds trailed off as they continued lying there, not wanting to get up. Axel took Xion's hand, entwining her cold fingers into his warm ones. She shivered.

"So, what do I win?" she asked deviously in an attempt to distract from her shaking.

Axel turned onto his side so he was facing her. "Why, another afternoon with a devilishly handsome, funny, brilliant red haired guy, of course!" he said brightly. Xion smiled in response.

"I'd like that."

Axel sat up, pulling Xion up with him. "Wow, look at how far we've come!" he said, looking around at the now unfamiliar beach around them.

"I didn't even know that the beach went on this far," Xion said, trying to notice anything but the fact that he was still holding her hand.

Axel stood, offering his other hand to help her up. As soon as she was up, he replaced holding her hand with a warm arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to him. He pointed off down the beach.

"Hey, look at that! Is that...a lighthouse?"

Sure enough, Xion saw a red and white striped building a bit farther down the beach.

"It looks abandoned," she noted, seeing that the red looked like rust and the fact that it had several obvious holes in its side, even at that distance.

"Well, let's go see for sure!" Axel said, walking down the beach. When they finally reached the lighthouse, Xion saw even more flaws. Including the closed door.

"Is it locked?" Xion said, disappointed. She wanted to at least see inside it.

Axel turned the knob, which popped off into his hand. "Oops." Xion giggled.

"Not anymore."

Axel pushed the door open, coughing at the dust that arose. Xion looked up at the winding wooden stairs that led up to a slightly open door, and grinned. "Let's go!" she said excitedly, and grabbed Axel's hand from around her waist. She ran up the stairs, Axel stumbling behind her.

"Xion, you might want to be carefu-"

His warning came too late as Xion stepped onto another stair that broke underneath her foot. She screamed as her leg fell through the step.

"Owww! Axel! Help!" she yelled, crying out. Axel gently lifted her up so that both legs were standing on a solid piece of wood, and wiped her tear away.

"Are you okay? Here, let's get you up there," he said, his voice giving away his worry.

"Axel, I'm fi-"

Axel didn't listen and hurried her up the stairs, testing each one himself before he let her step on it. He finally got to the landing, her right behind him, and pushed open the door.

"wow," he softly announced despite himself. You could see practically everything through the dusty windowpanes that acted as walls for the entire room. He sat Xion down in a high stool opposite the big, cracked light, and examined her.

"Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Just my knee. I think I'll have bruises there tomorrow," she said, grimacing.

Before Xion realized what was going on, Axel had lifted up her knee and pressed his soft lips against it.

"All better?" he asked softly.

Xion blushed, gnawing on her already gashed lip. And Axel noticed.

"Hey, what happened to your lip?" he questioned.

And before Xion knew it, Axel had his lips pressed against hers. He kissed her gently, softly, and she felt her eyelids sliding shut as she kissed him back.

Finally, he broke the kiss, but kept their faces only inches apart. His warm breath tickled her face as he whispered, "All better?"

She grinned softly. "I dunno...maybe you should try again."

His smile went from ear to ear. "I was hoping you would say that."

As Axel leaned in, Xion couldn't resist smiling. The butterflies in her stomach were having a party. He smiled back against her lips and kept on kissing her.

Eventually, they pulled apart, and headed back down. Xion wasn't nervous about Axel's arm around her anymore, and the walk back seemed to go much quicker. Finally, they reached the place where they always parted ways, and Xion reluctantly let go of Axel.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Of course," she grinned.

"Oh, and tell me about any injuries you may have. Especially the ones located near your mouth," he said, grinning.

She blushed, and he laughed. "See you tomorrow, Xion!" he said after kissing her on the cheek.

Xion watched his red hair disappear around a corner, and smiled, touching her cheek. "See you then," she whispered.

_Do you want to go to the seaside?_

_I'm not trying to say that everybody wants to go_

_But I fell in love on the seaside_

_On the seaside_

**The end! I really hope you guys enjoyed! Once again, that song at the end was "Seaside" by The Kooks. Thanks for taking the time to read my stuff! :) (Also, hate to nag again, because it always annoys me when others do this, but reviews really would be helpful. I strive to improve, and make things better for you guys to read!) Goodbye!**


End file.
